


Innocence

by pierceplotholes



Series: Misc Fics Within No Canon [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierceplotholes/pseuds/pierceplotholes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a discussion about previous sexual exploits, and Erandur's lackthereof, Teldryn decides to take the "problem" of the priest's virginity into his own hands. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Also, someone on SKM came up with the idea of Erandur having full-body tattoos based of the Vaermina robes and I took to that idea with a passion. I drew it, it's on my (disgrace of a) deviantART account.
> 
> http://fav.me/d9i4ry1

"Erandur... you've never been touched before?"

"No," he said sheepishly, "At least, not when I was aware of myself, at the temple..." the words died in his mouth and he felt heat rise to his cheeks at the looks his friends were giving him. He'd never thought it a big deal, especially considering his ever-growing age.

Finja seemed to find it only a curiosity, but Teldryn... well Teldryn's expression was harder to read. But despite whatever his eyes may be saying, the smirk on his face spoke of much teasing to come.

Erandur shrank away from the younger mer's gaze. It was intense, paired with the topic, uncomfortably so. Frankly, the combination was reminding him of the nagging thoughts that he was failing to repress. He was growing old, age was relative to his kind, but the rough life of Vaermina worship had left its mark on more than just his religious views. No, he was too aged, too worn from his tumultuous life and undeserving of greater pleasures, it was better just to quiet his desires.

The priest didn't realize he had raised his hood until his hands stilled. Teldryn's disconcerting stare finally broke, freeing his flushing face to burn in peace.

"Ah, sorry for making you uncomfortable, Era." Finja said, honest concern in her voice. She'd have to be blind to miss the nervous reaction of her friend. Erandur waved it off, but she smacked the sellsword over the head nonetheless.

Teldryn made a petulant yelping noise, and started up the usual playful bickering he and Finja thrived on. Erandur tuned out at this point, mind conjuring images in his head without his consent. The tattoos on the younger mer's lips drew his eye, warping as he spoke to the Breton, and the priest's traitorous mind wondered how they would look paired with the marks marring his own skin. The briefest glance from Teldryn made him shudder, and he prayed to his dear Mara that he hadn't seen it.

He did.

\-----------------------------

Finja had left the abandoned fishing shack they squatted in to find dinner. Her hoarding tendency left little room for food, and while the wealth they acquired discouraged complaint, the situation left the two mer alone. About that, the priest had _many_ complaints.

Erandur didn't want to admit it, but the stirrings of attraction for the sellsword had been there long before the revealing conversation. Having Teldryn's experience all but confirmed turned the vestiges of desire in his gut to a roiling lust. While he wanted nothing but friendship from his fellow Dun, his mannerisms were unabashedly flirtatious in nature and drew Erandur in no matter his better judgement.

He felt a presence against his back, warm body standing behind the chair in which he sat. His arousal from earlier kicked in, making his back go rigid with a barely audible crack. Erandur's yellow hood was pulled off his head, and gingerly draped over his back. Calloused fingers carded through his salt-and-pepper hair, smoothing the long strands behind his ears, teasing them with the subtle contact.

The fingers left his hair, and began tugging on the clip that kept his cloak in place. Erandur's breath left him in a harsh gasp. It seems his ears hadn't been forgotten, as rough fingers had found their way up and down the sensitive shell. Embarrassed by the gasp and remembering himself, he struggled to find words.

"What are you doing?" he managed, voice surprisingly firm despite the electrifying touches. His response was a scratchy chuckle and the cloak being wound off his shoulders. The air was cool around his now bare and heated neck, but the hands that rubbed his thin shoulders were even cooler.

The massaging rumpled his robes, enough so that the tattoos starting at the base of his throat would be visible. Neither of Erandur's companions had seen more of the marks than glimpses around his wrists. It aroused him terribly, the thought of Teldryn peeling back his robe and finding out just how much of his body was covered.

No. No he shouldn't allow... he had sins to atone for..!

"I know you want me, _Erandur_."

Oh, Mara forgive him for the way he shuddered when the other mer whispered in his ear. He didn't want to know if it was the poorly concealed desire in his eyes that clued Teldryn in, or if only now it was made clear by the shameful tenting in his robes. The hands left his shoulders, and Teldryn moved to stand in front of him.

Erandur couldn't meet the wandering eyes of his friend, and was resigning himself to stare pleadingly at his scar-riddled chest.

“Teldryn, I…” he had almost managed his sentence before the sellsword dropped to his knees, reaching out and smoothing his fingers beneath the orange robes. Erandur watched the look of surprise grow on his face.

"How much of your body do these cover?"

His voice was too low for Erandur's comfort.

"All but my face, feet, and hands."

Teldryn's gaze finally met his, and the lust in his eyes was disastrous on the older mer's willpower.

The cord around his waist came easily undone, and heavy fabric was pushed aside in favor of tattooed skin. The mercenary traced one of the faded lines with a finger and followed it down the indentation of his pelvis. Erandur found himself sighing out a moan, and shortly after he was freed from his smalls.

The priest could hardly watch, the sensation of Teldryn’s hand wrapping around his length was enough, and a quick pull had him slumping back into his chair. Eyes shut, he wasn't prepared for what happened next. The sellsword drew his tongue up Erandur’s lean shaft, pulling from him more moans. His fingers found purchase in the wood of the old chair and he gripped it tightly, little pants escaping his open mouth.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Teldryn’s tattooed lips wrap around his head, and he heard himself make a rather embarrassing moan. Gods help him, the mercenary knew how to use his tongue, and if it wasn't for the hand pressed against his stomach he would have pushed himself farther into his friend’s mouth. Not that Erandur needed to, as the other mer was taking in his length with a practiced ease.

“Gods… Teldryn…”

The male at the end of his cock groaned appreciatively, and the sensation had Erandur throwing his head back and reaching blindly in front of him. Fingers made contact with black hair, and he thread them into the sellsword’s mohawk, stroking and pulling gently as pleasure rippled through his abdomen. The feeling was unreal, having that hot mouth sliding back and forth as it was.

The tip of his length brushed the back of his friend’s throat, and the priest felt his control slipping as wet muscle contracted around him.   
  
“ _Gods!_ ”  
  
Fingers pinched cruelly at his base, and Teldryn slid away from him with a wet noise.

“Keep saying my name, priest,” his tongue lapped up precum absently, “And I’ll finish you off.”

“By the _Divines_ , Teldryn” he growled, tightening his fingers in the sellsword’s hair. He got a low chuckle as a response and the younger mer went back to work, shifting his grip to twist long fingers teasingly. Lips trailed down the side of his length, charting a path that left Erandur quivering in anticipation.

He couldn't stop the noise that came out of him, desperate and painfully aroused, but he didn't have the mind to be embarrassed. Teldryn was mouthing his sac like it was his favorite pastime and- oh...

Erandur heard himself gasp out what resembled the other mer’s name and he tensed, his vision going blindingly white. Pleasure rolled through his body, shaking him to the core, and then a sweet release.

His limbs tingled wonderfully, and he struggled to open his eyes. The priest’s hand dropped from black hair and he looked to Teldryn, who was licking cum off of his fingers. Red eyes met and the younger of the two grinned.

Erandur watched, unable to form words, as Teldryn cleaned his hand and wiped spit off his mouth. When he seemed to be done, the priest leaned forward and cupped the other’s face in his hands. Teldryn’s look of curiosity turned to surprise when Erandur pulled him into a gentle kiss. When they broke away, the younger mer gave him an uncharacteristically warm smile.

“Most people don't kiss after one’s had a cock in their mouth, Era,” Teldryn said, amusement in his voice.

His response was another kiss and,

“That's exactly why I’m doing it.”

He pulled the old elf onto his lap and pressed his lips affectionately against the other’s cheekbone, sparing him his own taste.

“Is your goddess going to strike me down for deflowering her priest?”

Erandur chuckled.

“No, my friend, I just have a lot of praying to do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is that a mention of possible cultly orgies at the beginning? Yes, yes it is. But Era wasn't conscious to experience them so it doesn't count.


End file.
